


A Million and One Reasons.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Angst, F/F, Making Out, Never Was, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a million and one reasons why Argilla shouldn't be this close to Jinana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million and One Reasons.

  
**A Million and One Reasons.**   


"Walk with me," Jinana asks . There's a million and one reasons why she shouldn't, and Argilla knows that if Heat was there instead of feeding, he'd tell her those with a snarl.

But neither he nor Serph are there for the moment, both feeding just outside of the Maribel's base.

Jinana doesn't look away from her and Argilla finishes cleaning her gun and stands up. She hesitates just a moment before she slings it over her shoulder instead than carrying it in her arms. Then Jinana does look away, turning away from where she told them they could rest. Her steps barely sound but Argilla falls into easy step behind her, two steps behind, telling herself to be cautious. They still are on an enemy's base and betrayal and an ambush is the least she should expect, only that she doesn't.

She's not sure why, but she knows that Jinana won't do that. The words swim through the mist that her brain's knowledge has become, something unreal but yet so real that she feels them pushing to the tip of her tongue, just like Jinana's name.

"Jinana," she calls. She should be waiting for Serph and Heat to come back, not following the Maribel's leader as if she was her second in command, two steps back, her steps falling in sync with hers, but this still doesn't feel like betrayal. "Where..."

Jinana looks at her over her shoulder and the continues walking and, against everything she knows, Argilla follows, her hand holding unto the strap of her gun.

After they cross one more hallway, Jinana turns to look at her.

"I wanted to talk with you. This is as close as we'll get to privacy." Jinana answers, crossing her arms. Argilla's expression relaxes, and yet she doesn't know why.

"About what?"

Jinana shakes her head. Jinana is standing too close to her, as if they belonged to the same tribe, less than two steps between them. This close, attacking would be so easy for either of them. Argilla isn't sure why it makes a difference, or why she doesn't care.

"I don't know. I just wanted to."

Why does that make her smile, and her breath go fast for a moment?

"Jinana..." Argilla leans forward, eyes open, and brushes her lips against Jinana's.

Jinana doesn't close her eyes either and, after a moment, when they break apart, she moves a and to her lips, frowning.

"What was that?"

"I..." Argilla isn't really sure. She seems to remember doing something like that before with someone that made her feel what Jinana makes her feel, kind off, like this slow burning hunger that spreads through her body but doesn't scare her, this hunger that doesn't make her feel like a monster. "I don't know."

Jinana's frown remains as she leans against her this time and the brush of her lips against hers lasts longer. Argilla shivers and finds herself returning the soft touch, small brushing of lips against lips and Jinana does the same. She pauses a moment just to let her gun down, leaning against the wall, and then she meets Jinana's lips with her own.

She touches Jinana first, moving her hand to her waist as their lips meet. Everything she knows screams at her with Heat's irritated voice: she's letting the enemy's tribe leader press her against the wall and she put her gun down, has her guard down, she won't be anything but lunch if she doesn't do something.  
And yet everything she knows without knowing wants to keep on touching Jinana so she does, moves her hands over her waist and up her side, cups one of her breasts, curves her other hand on the small of her back.

Jinana lets a soft breath against her lips and Argilla opens her eyes again where they had closed on their own. Jinana's eyes have remained open, a small frown still clouding her features, but she moves her hands too, rough hands against the fair skin of her chest, almost touching her Atma before her hands curl on her jacket. Argilla let's go of Jinana just long enough to let her take her jacket. Argilla feels it drop to the floor and she shivers.

"Jinana..." she breathes, her voice rough. She's not sure what she wanted to say.

Jinana looks at her and for a moment, Argilla thinks she sees her eyes green before Jinana touches her hip again, brushing her lips over her throat and Argilla almost knows the words for this, she's sure, but it's more important to gasp and close her eyes again, hold to Jinana's waist and let this moment take her over, a million reasons be damned.


End file.
